Harry potter and the spindel spell
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: yes I know people have done sleeping beauty before, this is a gift for Alex. one version for Harry and then one difrent verson for Draco. Just two fluffy bits slash.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters here; it's a slash if you don't like it then don't read. This one is for Alex just to show you that yes I can even fairy tale these two, as you asked one version for Harry and one for Draco and I put them here together just to save time. Yeah go nice on my spelling dyslexia sucks and yes it has gone through a spell chequer. You can decide for yourself which year you want to set this in mostly done for fun.

Harry potter and the spindle spell.

Harries version:

In the magical world or wizards and witches sleeping beauty was not just a lovely fairy tale for children it was a story of historical fact and little did the students of Hogwarts realise the tale was about to repeat itself in an entirely new fashion and what was more it was set to replicate itself for a young man who loved a man who he was sure hated him.

It was a bright spring Saturday afternoon and Harry Potter was simply taking a walk round the corridors of Hogwarts on his own, the young wizard was deep in thought, to be honest there was really only one thing he found himself thinking about a lot about these days surprisingly it was not Voldamort that troubled the wizards thoughts, instead his mind was full of thoughts about a certain blond haired man.

He was suddenly awakened from these particular set thoughts by being grabbed from behind by a group of younger Slytherin students, before Harry had any kind of chance to react to this the tip of a sharp enchanted spindle was thrust up into his hand.

The spell now released from its age old confinement, instantly claimed its victim and pulled Harry down into a deep enchanted sleep. Their job done the younger Slytherin students dropped the spindle they had used on the dark haired man on the floor near his fallen form and ran off into the school laughing together.

The unfortunate Harry was found hours later by the potions professor, he saw the spindle lying on the floor next to the young wizards sleeping form and bit off an oath. Cautiously Snape lifted the spindle in one hand and then gently lifted Harry into his arms. Carefully the professor made his way to the dining hall where he knew everyone was at lunch time, as he walked Snape vowed to himself that when he found out who had been stupid enough to enchant Mr Potter in this way they were going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

Snape walked into the dining hall carrying the now enchanted young wizard, soon everyone was on their feet and the troubled whispering began each and every witch and wizard wondering what had happened to the boy who had lived.

Quickly Dumbledore got to his feet. "Professor Snape what has happened to Mr Potter?"

The potions master extended a hand, he opened it to revile the spindle and gasps of disbelief ran round the hall. "Oh good lord that's an enchanted spindle, well it appears we now have our own sleeping beauty, you had best go and place Mr Potter in the west tower it has the appropriate bedroom."

"Yes headmaster." The professor turned back out of the great hall, instantly Ron and Hermione went after the potions master no one tried to stop them after all these two were the closest people to Harry and should be allowed to be with him at this time.

Draco Malfoy watched the party go by as they did he couldn't help but notice the burden Snape carried, the Slytherin could see that the very old spell was already beginning to make changes on the other wizard; his clothes were changing to formal flowing green and black wizard's robes of the highest quality.

What Draco found himself at a loss to understand was why seeing Potter like this made him feel so rotten and very deeply depressed, it wasn't as if he should care what happened to the dark haired wizard yet some were some part of him he was surprised to find actually did care.

Ron gently helped professor Snape to settle Harry onto the bed that they had discovered in the top most room of the high western tower of the castle, as the two men stepped away from Harry Hermione stepped forward and as only a woman could fussed round the young wizard settling his robes round him.

"He looks completely amazing." Whispered the young witch with a hushed tone of awe to her voice.

"We will have to trust your judgment on that fact, so what do we do now?" Ron asked the professor.

"There isn't anything we can do there is only one cure, so I am afraid to say that Mr Potter will sleep until he receives a kiss from his one true love."

Ron shook his head and sighed. "That old cookie, well we best leave him to sleep."

Quietly the three left the room, and gently closed the door on the sleeping Harry, time passed, all sorts of people were climbing the tower and trying to wake the sleeping wizard thus far though no one had any kind of success.

Draco was finding that he couldn't sleep at night, ever since Harry had fallen under that stupid enchantment he had been feeling very strange and the image of the dark haired boy laying in professor Snape's arms, so pail and limp like a rag doll was haunting him.

So far the Slytherin ice prince was having some difficulty in working out why seeing Harry like that was causing him such a huge problem, sighing Draco decided to go for a walk; he needed some fresh air and some time to think.

The blond was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard two voices round the corner from him, Draco froze tuning into the conversation, it took him a moment to recognise the two voices but suddenly he realised it was Harries two friends the weasel and the bushy haired girl. "Harry still hasn't woken up from that spell; I'm starting to think that Harry isn't going to wake up!" The young woman exclaimed sadly.

"Come on Hermione we just can't give up on him at least not yet, after all you managed to find out that the stupid spell only worked because Harry actually does have a true love... so we know there is someone they just haven't gone to him yet."

"True but still, I can't help wonder who this lady of his is?"

"You know I don't think it's a she." The weasel said with a thoughtful note to his voice.

"You mean Harry is waiting for a he . . . Well that would make some sense, he never did date after Cho and girls in general seem to have very little effect on him at all."

"So actually your question should be who is he?"

The young witch let out an aggravated sigh and Draco could imagine her rolling her eyes at Ron. "He or she we are still left with the same problem Ron, I'm so afraid that if he doesn't wake up soon he never will that stupid spell could keep holding him maybe for a hundreds of years or possibly even forever."

Silence fell over the pair; Draco turned away from them and walked back the way he had come. The conversation the blond had overheard had opened Draco's eyes he was now painfully aware that every day which passed without Harry waking up people were losing hope that there was anyone who could wake the young wizard from his enchantment.

The Slytherin found that these feelings of his about Harry were not going away instead they were growing, every day Draco ached his whole heartfelt sore and the blond was starting to realise that he might be in love with Harry. It would certainly explain a lot of things, his lack of sleep and the way the depression of the school was making the blond feel as if there was something he should be doing about all of this.

Three days after over hearing both of Harries friends talking about the spell Draco was taking a walk in the castle just thinking to himself when the stairs moved suddenly under him the Slytherin caught a banister to steady himself, the stairs settled at a small landing which was at the bottom of a set of tower stairs, the blond stared up at the stone steps, they were shimmering golden in the evening sunlight.

Suddenly inspiration struck and the Slytherin Ice prince he realised where the stairs had dropped him, this just had to be the stairway to Harries room, it appeared that fate was giving the young man a very clear prod.

Draco stood there for a few moments before making the decision to go up the stairs, straitening himself the blond set off up the stairs, at the top of the winding stairway he nervously opened the wooden door and stepped into the room beyond.

Afternoon sunlight was streaming into the room painting it in a fire like glow; the Slytherin eyes fell on the bed and then made their way nervously onto its sleeping occupant. Draco's grey eyes went wide, Harry was just breath taking, his hair for ones looked smart shimmering in the sunlight, the face softly composed in sleep, the robes the pooled round him making Harry look magnificent.

Draco moved closer to the bed just so he could get a closer look at the sleeping Harry. In this one moment the black haired wizard truly looked like a handsome sleeping prince, and here he was just waiting for one kiss to wake him to the living world. All Draco could do for a moment was stand beside the bed and stare down at the man before him in wonder and delight.

Eventually the blond decided it was worth trying to see if he could wake Harry, it might be nice to see if it was possible that he were Harries true love and if this worked well it would show the man he had come to realise he loved just how much he loved him. Slowly Draco leant down towards the other man, he cupped one of Harries cheeks softly in one hand and then gently pressed his lips to the other wizards.

Draco's silver eyes widened as after a few moments the other man's lips began to move against his own kissing back softly, slowly the blond pulled back, and watched with a gentle smile playing on his lips as Harries emerald green eyes fluttered open.

As the boy who lived saw who had woken him from the spell he smiled at Draco happily and let out a contented sigh. "So my love you finally came for me."

Draco's smile widened. "Yes I did, I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"I'd wait forever for you if I had to." The dark haired wizard reached up and dragged Draco down onto the bed with him and started to kiss him.

Harry was aware that people would probably want to know he was all right but at the moment dealing with that was furthest from his mind, the thing he was more intent on was having Draco all to himself for at least a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's version:

Draco had been returning to the dungeons after a long day when it all happened, several younger Slytherin students grabbed him and Pansy stepped from the Shadows brandishing a golden spindle in front of the wide eyed wizard.

Draco struggled hard with the students who held him, the blond watched helplessly as one of them held his hand out, he gasped loudly as Pansy pushed the spindle down and the spindle point pierced the flesh of his hand.

The last thing Draco saw was Pansy looming large over him. "When I wake you proving that I am your true love you'll never escape me."

Even as the spell pulled him under Draco shuddered with disgust at those words and drew close to his heart the one man he had always secretly loved with his whole heart.

Carefully they settled Draco down on the floor Pansy knelt down next to him, she then leant into Draco and kissed him softly but nothing happened. "Oh my god it didn't work nothing happened."

The other Slytherin's who had been standing around helping the witch scattered. "What has happened here?" Asked the cool voice of none other than professor Snape from right behind Pansy.

The young witch jumped and spun round. "I . . . Ah an enchanted spindle..." pansy said stuttering for a moment before taking a deep breath and explaining to the professor what she had done to Draco.

As Pansy explained professor Snape pinched the brow of this nose in aggravation. "Oh lord in heaven you foolish, foolish girl, the last thing this school needs is a case of sleeping beauty. Well I guess it can't be helped, you and I are going to see the headmaster you need to be punished and I need to find out what to do with our sleeping beauty here." Carefully the professor leant down and carefully gathered Draco into his arms.

As Pansy and Snape walked down the corridors they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Goodness what happened to Malfoy Professor?" Asked the young witch curiously.

"Mr Malfoy had an encounter with a sleeping beauty spindle. Pansy thought that she would be able to wake him and then Draco would be hers. The only problem with her theory was that Draco will sleep till his true love kisses him and she is obviously not that true love."

"Well we may not usually get n with him, but even to me and I'm sure the others agree that doesn't sound too good."

"It's not good, but there is nothing we can do, it's all up to Draco's true love."

"Well then professor we will leave you to it." Harry said quietly with an odd note to his voice.

Quietly the three friends walked away Ron and Hermione looked at each other confused and then turned their attention to Harry who was looking rather troubled. He still had the same perplexed expression on his face when they arrived at the common room, Ron and Hermiony steeped in front of Harry who noticing them stopped quickly. "Are you alright Mate?" The red head asked his friend concerned.

Harry blinked at the pair of them with confusion for a moment and then shook himself. "Yes I'm fine."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other again then back to Harry the young witch cleared her throat before speaking. "Harry are you in love with Draco Malfoy by any chance?"

The dark haired man flushed a deep shade of red. "No, no of cause I'm not in love with him!"

"Then why do you seem so upset by his condition?" Ron asked his friend a wicked smile playing on his lips.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times but he had no answer or this question. "Harry if you do love Draco you might well be the only person able to save him from that spell."

Harry quickly looked at Hermione and then just as fast he looked away again. "I don't love him, even if I did love Draco I'm sure that I would be the last person he would want saving him."

Ron smiled at his dark haired friend again. "You know I think you actually do like him more then you let on."

Harry let out a frustrated growl and without another word he stalked off to bed, his two friends watched him go and shared smiles of amusement, it had been obvious to them for years that Harry was in love with Draco he just refused to admit it.

The dark haired wizard flopped down into bed however that night sleep avoided Harry, in his minds eyes he kept seeing the same vision of Draco laying there in Snape's arms looking small and fragile. The Gryffindor had been secretly in love with the blond Slytherin for a long while it was just that before now he had never had any reason to act on those feelings and it had been a whole lot easier to hide behind the familiar routine of hating the blond rather than trying to admit he loved him. Now though, now his love for Draco might be needed and for the first time in his life the boy who lived wasn't sure what to do.

With a sigh Harry climbed slowly out of bed, threw on some cloths, quickly he pulled out his invisibility cloak and draped it over himself before he left the dorm for a walk to try and clear his mind.

It was as though Harry were magnetized he found himself at the bottom of tower stairs bather silver in the light of the full moon. Slowly Harry drew back the invisibility cloak he stood there for a long while staring up at those silvery stairs.

The young wizard didn't even notice as Snape appeared next to him out of the shadows. "Why don't you go to him?"

The black haired young man jumped out of his skin with shock. "Professor!" He exclaimed with shock.

Slowly the older man looked down into the wizards wide green eyes. "You love him and he loves you now go..."

Harry backed away from the potions professor, he turned then ran off into the castle, the shadows swallowing both him and his footsteps. Snape looked up the stairs; he sighed deeply and shook his head with disappointment. "I'm sorry Draco I was trying to help and I think I might have just made it worse."

Over the next few weeks all Harry heard about where people trying to wake Draco and with each report he heard Harry became more and more frustrated with the situation. That evening all of this pent up anger finally came to a head when one evening in the common room one of the Gryffindor girls was talking to the others about her attempt to wake Draco. "He looks so divine resting there!"

"Draco is not just going to wake up for you!" Harry yelled at her, then he turned red and stormed out of the dormitories, with a shared look of concern Ron and Hermione followed him outside.

They found Harry not far from the portrait whole staring out of a window, there were tears running down his face as the young wizard cried silently. "Harry why don't you just admit that you love him?" Ron asked his best friend quietly.

Harry turned to face the red head, sniffing and wiping his eyes on the corner of a robe sleeve. "Ron..."

Hermiony interrupted Harry with her own words of wisdom. "I think you'll find that if you admit how you feel you'll feel a whole lot better."

Slowly the green eye fell on the young witch. "I hope your right, I love him, I love Draco Malfoy with all my heart." Harry let out a deep sigh and smiled trust Hermione to be right now the words were said he did feel a whole lot better.

"Your smiling I take it you feel better now mate."

"Yes Ron I do."

Hermione grinned at the wizard. "Then what are you still doing standing here talking to us you idiot."

The smile on Harries face grew, he turned away from his two oldest friends and dashed off into the castle to find Draco and see if he could wake him. It didn't take the dark haired young man long to find the tower stairs that lead to the room which Draco was in, quickly Harry climbed the stairs, he opened the door at the top and stepped into the room beyond.

Harry came to a halt at the sight of the man who lay before him, Draco was so very handsome, and quietly the dark haired wizard crossed the room to the side of the bed his eyes never leaving the sleeping Slytherin.

Gently Harry reached out and stroked one of Draco's cheeks softly, slowly the Gryffindor leant in, and he gently ran a thumb over those soft inviting lips before claiming them in a tender loving kiss. Harry was greatly surprised as Draco suddenly began to kiss back, slowly he moved back hiding in the shadows part of him praying that the blond wouldn't see him and part of him was longing to be seen.

Slowly Draco's grey eyes searched the room, when he couldn't see any one there strait away the blond curled up on the bed. "Typical no one, in every fairy tale they get a happy ending but not me oh no, what do I get thin air. What else was I to expect, that he'd stay that he'd be here when I woke what a fool I am!"

Harry felt slightly guilty, he stayed in the shadows and saw Draco's shoulders start to shake, then heard something he never thought he would hear from the Slytherin ice prince he started to sob and it stabbed painfully at the dark haired wizards heart.

Before Harry had realised it he had steeped from the shadows and walked over to where Draco was, gently he placed one hand one of the other boys shoulders "You're not alone."

Draco gasped he went to roll over to face whoever was standing behind him but Harry wouldn't let him. "Who are you?" The blond asked quietly.

"I'm the one who woke you, but I do not think you would want to see who I am."

"But..." The Slytherin began but was cut off by the man behind him. "Please trust me."

"But you can only be one person, because he is the only one in my heart." Draco reached up and grasped the hand that held his shoulder tightly.

Harry gasped at Draco's words and then felt slightly foolish, of cause the spell required a kiss from Draco's true love and if he had woken the other wizard then that meant he was that true love, a slow smile spread over Harries face and he tugged gently on the hand he held and rolled Draco over.

As the grey eyes met deep green they widened with surprise and delight. "Your here, you really came for me?"

"Of course I did, I love you." Harry said blushing ever so slight once the words were said.

Draco grinned up at the man he loved, finally glad that the stupid spindle spell had at least been good for one thing getting his love for Harry and the other wizards love for him out in the open. "I love you too Harry and thank you for waking me."

"You welcome my love." Draco grinned up at Harry mischievously before reaching up and pulling the other wizard down onto the bed with him and kissing him hungrily, Harry responded to the kiss just as eagerly.

As far as the both the young wizards were concerned they had already wasted more than enough of their time by not being together and they were certainly not about to waist any more of it.


End file.
